Sonic RPG 10: The Fusion Fight
by ChaosWind09
Summary: After absorbing enough Chaos energy Sonic the Hedgehog has transformed into Hyper Sonic. Will he defeat Seekadoom? Find out in this thrilling Fan-Made conclusion to Sonic RPG!
**Well this is my continuation of the Sonic RPG series, I hope you enjoy!**

"Chaos Spear!" Super Shadow cried unleashing the yellow blast. Yet Seekadoom dodged the attack like nothing. He managed to slip past and clutched Super Shadow's head forcing him into the ground. In pain he let go of his blue emerald causing to go back to his normal state. Seekadoom had finally done it; bursting into laughter he felt he had destroyed his two doppelgangers. Immediately a wave of energy flashed past him. Strong energy. Looking back he noticed Sonic glowing in Chaos Control. "Aaargh!" he shouted regaining his super form. Then he stretched his arm to the Chaos Emerald. Beams of chaos flowed out of it and into Super Sonic's hand. His eyes flashed blue and with a snap he transformed. "Aaaaargh!" he continued to shout. A beam of light surrounded Super Sonic. Shadow looked up seeing this new form. Sonic had turned white with blue eyes. Seekadoom burned with anger. "No, no it can't be," Shadow managed to say. "Hyper?!" Seekadoom was as equally surprised grumbling with anger. "Impressed?" Hyper Sonic mocked. Seekadoom didn't say a word. But immediately they dashed at each other clashing in mortal combat. Hyper Sonic sent Seekadoom flying with an attack yet he managed to break his fly and zoomed back with a punch at full-force causing Sonic to go up. Hyper Sonic forced himself down stomping on Seekadoom's back. Seekadoom in anger flipped over shoving Sonic into the ground. Throwing him back he leaped back to the top he was previously on. He then revealed the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic. "If you two were created from MY data then I should be able to transform the gems I made into Super Emeralds just like are able to." Seekadoom said with a smirk. With the Chaos Emeralds there was a bright light followed by flashing colors. When the colors faded the emeralds indeed had become Super Emeralds, but that wasn't the only change. Seekadoom himself had turned Hyper. "Mwahahaha!" he laughed, "I'm impressed now!" Speechless Sonic knew what he had to do. It was a long shot but it was the only way to survive. He shot a beam of energy at Shadow causing him to get up. "You sure?" he asked. Sonic nodded. Shadow cried out transforming into a hyper form. A large beam surrounded the two of them. "Chaos… Unification!" they yelled in sync. Their silhouettes phased into one another creating the true one Ultimate Lifeform _._ "It's over Seekadoom!" he called. "I am no longer the Sonic or Shadow you once knew." "Is that so?" Seekadoom asked. "That's right." the being replied, "For I am Shadic…Shadic the Invincible." Seekadoom shouted some nonsense in anger." No, matter… time to be killed!"

(Author's Note: go to this link for the best experience; watch?v=J9PH05RHWTY )

Both raising their power they blasted off at each other, Hyper Seekadoom launched a large arsenal of punches and Hyper Shadic blocked them all. Then he countered attacked with a Rocket Dash (Combination of Rocket Accel and the Spin Dash) forcing him into Earth and kicking into the ground. Then he began blasting him with a large amount of Hyper Shadic Arrows. (Super Sonic Storm + Chaos Arrows) Seekadoom flew through the attack and punched Shadic through the sky. After breaking his fly he launched many energy blasts yet Hyper Seekadoom countered with his own. "Honestly pal" Seekadoom snarled. "You actually had a chance to defeat me if you kept your techniques less easy to read" Seekadoom then flew behind Shadic punched him into the ground. "DIE!" he shouted, as he summoned blue orbs of energy and launched them at Shadic. With many rings gone Hyper Shadic began to transform into his normal state. "Healing Beam!" shouted a voice." NiGHTS?" groaned Shadic going back into hyper form. It was indeed NiGHTS badly beaten but standing on a pillar. "Curse you!" Seekadoom shouted, immediately shooting an energy blast at him. NiGHTS shot one back but it wasn't as powerful. Seekadoom's blast went right past NiGHTS' and had hit him, knocking him off the pillar and the building. "Nooo!" Shadic yelled in sorrow. He teleported to the blasted body, but there was nothing he could do; he was dead. Burning with anger he flew towards Seekadoom, it was time to end this. "Chaos Wind!" (Author's Note: Hey, that's me!) he shouted blasting the energy. Seekadoom managed to catch the attack and through it back at him, knocking Shadic to the ground. "Chaos Manipulation," Seekadoom chuckled evilly. "It's quite helpful at times." He flew to the sky "Doom Torrent!" he called unleashing the blue attack. Finally using the full power Shadic called "Billion Ring Chaos Wind!" There was a Sonic Boom as the two collided. Both pushing intensely, it seem like Seekadoom was winning but then Shadic would pull back. Then Shadic realized something; Seekadoom had left the Super Emeralds unguarded. Shadic decided to use them before Seekadoom had the chance to take them. His power drastically increased, blasting Seekadoom. He was at Full Power; he was Full Powered Hyper Shadic the Invincible. He flew to the sky and attacked him with a Shadic Eagle. (Shadic's version of Sonic Eagle.) Seekadoom tossed a huge blast at him, but Shadic kicked it back at him, frying Seekadoom. Shadic dropped down to meet the blasted hedgehog; he changed back into his plain hyper form. "Chaos Manipulation," Shadic taunted, "It's quite helpful at times." Seekadoom weakly grumbled with anger. "Sorry buddy," Shadic replied, "But you should really make your techniques harder to read." By the time he had finished his sentence was bursting to laughter. Seekadoom shed a slight tear as he asked, "Tell me, please, what you are?" Shadic took a deep breath and said ,"I hate to break it to you, but _I_ was _your_ inspiration" Seekadoom was quietly sobbing now. Finally he spoke his last ,"Goodbye… their can only be one" then he closed his eyes ,"and that one is not me." "Goodbye," Shadic said before blasting Seekadoom to his death. A large beam rose and covered the building, It was over. "Dang" Sonic said, out of breath, "He really did not go quietly." "You can say that again," Shadow replied. "Dang," Sonic said. "He really di-" "Oh, Shut up", Shadow chuckling. "Let's go home." 'Alright", Sonic replied, "You did good Shadow." "No," Shadow replied. "WE did good" "Well said Shadow" replied Sonic. "Well said."

The End


End file.
